User blog:IAmBagel/Another KRA Sneak Peak Sorta Whatever
'''NOTE: '''This series is kinda/sorta suggested for a mature audience. Make sure your mommy is reading the script with you (Lol) This isn't the finished version of the script, I still need to add more and fix some stuff: (We cut to Yirby’s house) Yirby: Ahh..what a peaceful morni- (Ding-Dong!) Yirby: Coming! (Yirby opens the door, and sees Kirby) Yirby: Kirby? I-Is that you! Kirby: I don’t know. Why don’t you tell me. I’m pink, I’m round. *Grabs a beer bottle, sucks it up, and gains a beer ability* Kirby: And I can gain powerful abil-*feels glass coming down his throat* HOLYSHITTHATWASABADIDEA*passes out* Yirby: Dude, I haven’t seen you since college! What’s up? (Silence because Kirby passed out) Yirby: You okay? (Silence again) Yirby:….*kicks Kirby* (We cut to Kirby sitting on Yirby’s couch with an ice pack on his head) Yirby: So, what have you been doing since college? Kirby: Living on the streets, drinking beer, mooching off strangers, drinking beer, attempting to rob people, drinking beer, A- Yirby: *interrupts* Wait. You have no place to live? Kirby: Pretty much. My parents moved back to Dream Land and I have no idea where the fuck my relatives are. Probably trying to get far away from me as possible. Yirby: Wow. Kirby: I know. Got any beer? Yirby: No. Kirby: *grabs Yirby and points a gun at his head* I’m sorry, what was that? Yirby: I don’t have any beer. Kirby: You’re tempting me to shoot. Yirby: *Sighs* Fine, I’ll buy beer for you. Kirby: Good. *points two guns at Yirby* Buy TWO. Yirby: Finnneee…..*exits the house* (Is about to go into the car, when he realizes that the car isn’t there) Yirby: Eh? (Looks around and sees the car crashed into the neighbor’s house) Yirby: Oh crap! The neighbor’s gonna be pissed! (Yirby sees note on the ground) (Note Reads: Dear Yirby. In the past millersecond, I went to see if I could still drive. Evidently not. Sincerely, Kirby.) (Pinkie Pie walks out of the house) Yirby: Double crap! She’s gonna notice! (Yirby tries to sneak around the neighbor’s house) Pinkie Pie: HEY! ASSWHIPE! Yirby: *sighs* Hello, Pinkie. What appears to be the problem? Pinkie Pie: I’LL TELL YA WHAT THE PROBLEM IS! *Holds up a gallon of milk* I CAN’T OPEN THIS F***ING MILK GALLON! Yirby: Uhh…sorry about’ your luck? Pinkie Pie: OH, AND THERE’S THIS CAR IN MY HOUSE. I’M KEEPING IT. IT’S A GOOD DECORATION. (Pinkie Pie walks back into teh house) Yirby: *Sighs* There goes my car.. (Yirby continues to walk) (Meanwhile) (Kirby is sitting watching TV) Kirby: Ugh. Nothin’ to watch. (Door knock) (Kirby opens the door) (Nigel is at the door) Kirby: Got any beer? Nigel: Noooo…who are you? Kirby: George Freaking Washing, no duh! Nigel:…. Kirby: Okay, fine, I’m Kirby. Yirby’s friend from college. Nigel: Oh. Got any hookers? Kirby: What?! Nigel: I said: “Got.Any.Hookers?” Kirby: No….why do you ask? Nigel: Oh, no reason….got tons of hooke- (Kirby slams the door) Kirby: Pervert. (Meanwhile) (Yirby reaches the Gas Station) Yirby: Hopefully they have beer here. (Yirby enters the Gas Station) Random Person: WELCOME TO THE MAGICAL GAS STATION LAND! Yirby: What the? Random Person: WHERE YOU WILL FIND: SODA,SNACKS,AND MOAR! Yirby: Okkkayy…th- Random Person: AND BEER! REEB! ASHASHUHA Yirby:…*Walks into the beer section of the Gas Station* Yirby: Wow. They’ve got lots of beer here. I wonder which one Kirby wa- (Kirby suddenly appears) Kirby: ANY WILL DO! (Kirby vanishes) Yirby:…Okkkayyy… (Yirby grabs a beer container and walks up to the register) Yirby: Hello, I would like to buy t- (A random person enters the store with a gun) Random Person: THIS IS A ROBBERY! GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR! (The customers get down on the floor) Yirby: Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap. (Meanwhile) (Kirby is watching TV) Kirby: This sitcom is good. It’s got a lot of well-developed characters. (Nigel suddenly appears) Nigel: It sure does. Kirby: What the f***topus? When did you get here? Nigel: About 3 seconds ago. Kirby: Get out. Nigel: Nah. Kirby: Get out. Nigel: Nah. (Kirby grabs a gun) Kirby: Get.Out. (Nigel grabs a bazooka) Nigel: Nah. Kirby:…Aw, S**** you win. (Kirby sits on the couch with a pouty face) (News suddenly comes on) Kirby and Nigel: What the? Anchorman: We interrupt your program to bring you breaking news. A hostage situation is currently taking place at the Gassy Gas Gas Station. Kirby: Oh crap, that’s where Yirby is! Nigel: We gotta save him! Kirby: To the Car Mobile! (Kirby and Nigel run outside, get into the Yirby’s car which is still stuck to the neighbor’s house, and drives away) Pinkie Pie: HEY! MY DECORATION! (Meanwhile) (The Police are outside the gas station) Cop: COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS U- (Robber shoots the cop and he falls to the floor) (Awkward silence) Cop #2: COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS U- (Robber shoots the other cop and he falls to the floor) Sheriff: Dammit, all of our greatest cops are being shot! (Kirby and Nigel crash the car into the ground and get out) Kirby: I SHALL SOLVE THIS! Nigel: ME TOO. Sheriff: You two aren’t cops! Kirby: I CAN FIX THAT! (Kirby grabs a random part from the car and writes “Cop” on it) Kirby: HERE. Category:Blog posts